


Super

by Lonersoforlorn



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, not pro steve's ending in engame, this is kind of a crossover with the runaways comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonersoforlorn/pseuds/Lonersoforlorn
Summary: The secret invasion begins.





	Super

They had lost the war. A war they had waved a white flag and surrendered but still, the Kree hunted for them. They had run in two separate directions. Lost to each other. Their old ways were forgotten by all but the elders. But even they had pushed down their prideful desire for victory. The only thing any Skrull wanted, no needed now was a place to call home. 

And Carol Danvers had finally lead them to one. Lead them to their sanctuary. After she left things started going awry for the Skrulls left behind. The old ways of thinking started sprouting up once again. Until finally it had spread amongst the younger generation. Until it had filled their heads with the lost desires of the Skrull. The desire of conquering. The desire to create the ultimate warrior.

Simply being a Skrull just wasn’t enough anymore. The Kree had more time, so now their weapons were centuries ahead of the Skrulls. But the Kree couldn't shape-shift, couldn't become anyone as the Skrulls can. But if the person they were replicating were super... If they had powers then the Skrulls couldn’t replicate that no matter how hard they tried.

But that was limited thinking and Prince De’zean refused to think limited. They gathered Skrulls with a similar way of thinking and encouraged them to use their advanced knowledge to create something better. Something super. 

They tried and tried but they were limited. They needed a DNA sample from a super-powered person. From someone with powers that no simple man could understand. That’s when Prince De’zean gets an idea. An idea that could only be solved by building a spaceship.

They didn’t have the resources but a ship comes by flown by Majesdanian’s. Prince De’zean intended to steal the ship but the Majesdanian’s driving in it plead to him with desperation in both their voices. Begging for him to spare them and let them keep their ship. They would give him all of the secrets of their people. Tell Prince De’zean that they could even take him to earth as it was already their destination. 

The ship was so small and looked as if it could only fit one more. But it was plentiful in resources and things that could help Prince De’zean and his like-minded Skrulls build their ship. Prince De’zean offered them an ultimatum. He’d take all of their resources and would be able to cash in a favor whenever he finally arrives on the earth. In exchange, they would stay alive. They quickly agreed and let him take every last resource from their ship. 

The ship takes a couple of months to build but when it’s finished it is magnificent. Twenty or so young Skrulls are recruited for the journey to earth. Skrulls who hadn’t even seen a glimpse of the Kree/Skrull war. None of who remembered what it was like to always have to run. To always have a target on them. To watch their home be destroyed. 

They all put on their specially crafted purple armor crafted with ideas of old, prepared themselves for a one-sided battle that the other side would never see coming, and then shot off into the stars. 

Earth was unprotected. Someone snapped half the population away. Half of their resources. And more than half of their heroes. It was easy for them to blend in. For them to become one of them. To become the team of Earth’s mightiest heroes. Of Earth’s first fallen. 

The ones they couldn’t replace didn’t notice any of the changes happening in their friends. But some were far away, they had tried to run from their grief. While the ones that stayed behind, the ones that acknowledged their pain every day, used their grief to shield themselves from the truth. 

And so these Skrulls lived these missing Avengers lives. Some even forgetting they weren’t ever them at all. Some making decisions that the faces they wore would never make. Undoing years of lessons that they've learned. Of pain that the faces they wore grew from.

The people whose lives they’ve stolen have finally returned. Steve Rogers was the first to find the Skrull version of himself and he was steaming. He clenched his fists at his sides, trying so hard to resist the urge to punch the Skrull who had stolen his life. The Skrull who had come back after living a life that Steve had left behind. That he had moved on from. 

“She finally got her dance.” Old Skrull-Steve said, his voice aged with a life that Steve Rogers himself once dreamed about. 

“Peggy already had a family. A husband that wasn’t me. A son.” Steve’s voice is filled with disgust as Old Skrull-Steve looks to where the real Steve stands. 

“You would’ve made the same decision.” Old Skrull-Steve decided.”Any man who’s lost as much as you did would.”

Steve shook his head, still disgusted. His anger rising so high, he could practically hear his ears whistling. “I used to be just a symbol. It got to the point where I didn’t even remember who I was. Then I got trapped in ice for 70 years and I felt lost for so long after I was free of it. But I made a life here. I made friends. A new family. I became the Steve Rogers I wanted to be. Not a symbol. But a man.”

“Do you want me to apologize?” Old Skrull-Steve asked, looking away from Steve. 

“No. I don’t want you to do anything. Except for you to stop pretending that you're me!” Steve scolded. “Show me who you really are.”

Old Skrull Steve’s appearance changed. Their skin turned back to their natural shade of green. Their specially crafted purple colored armor crafted with ideas of old reflects on the lake in front of them.

“We are everywhere. There’s no way you and your team will win this battle.” They taunted, leaning forward and then let out a harsh cough.

Doubt. Steve had dealt with other people’s doubt his whole life. People who told him that’d he’d never win. His mother had raised him to always ignore the naysayers because Steve’s heart was his biggest strength. Even when his body was physically weak, even when the world beat him down Steve Rogers always got back up. He never backed down, especially, when someone else was in harm's way.

“Oh, we will,” Steve replied with confidence in his voice. He was an avenger after all. Avenging is what he does best.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write down a potential idea of how the MCU can do the Super Skrulls story arc and kind of fix the avenger's endgame ending I didn't really like. Thanks for reading!


End file.
